dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaioken
The Kaioken Attack was created by King Kai, but he was unable to use it because of his frail body. This technique is very risky, as it drains the user's energy extremely quickly. However, it increases one's powerlevel so greatly that often, the strength gained is quite worth the risk. Stronger beings can force their bodies into higher multipliers of Kaioken, though each higher mod is more dangerous to the user as it drains more and more energy at alarming rates. Users of Kaioken who run out of energy while using the technique will no longer be able to control its power, resulting in an explosion from within the user's body which will surely kill them. Users can multiply their power up to four times upon learning Kaioken, and upon reaching two million base powerlevel, they can utilize Kaioken times five. After that, one more mod may be used for each million base powerlevel acquired, up until the user's maximum mod. Kaioken was originally developed for use by other Kaios, and thus is better suited to their physiology than other races'. This means that while a Kaio uses the Kaioken technique, their energy will drain at one third the speed of other beings using Kaioken. Because of this, Kaios can also power up to Kaioken times 14, while other races can only power up to Kaioken times 10. This applies to Makaios utilizing the skill as well, as they are essentially the same species, Shin-jin. Levels ---------------------------------------------------------- Kaioken 1 : 1.5x Mod, +02 STR, +04 SPD, +00 INT, -01 CON Kaioken 2 : 2x Mod, +04 STR, +06 SPD, +00 INT, -01 CON Kaioken 3 : 3x Mod, +06 STR, +08 SPD, +00 INT, -02 CON Kaioken 4 : 4x Mod, +08 STR, +11 SPD, +01 INT, -03 CON Kaioken 5 : 5x Mod, +10 STR, +13 SPD, +01 INT, -03 CON Kaioken 6 : 6x Mod, +12 STR, +16 SPD, +02 INT, -04 CON Kaioken 7 : 7x Mod, +14 STR, +18 SPD, +02 INT, -04 CON Kaioken 8 : 8x Mod, +16 STR, +20 SPD, +03 INT, -05 CON Kaioken 9 : 9x Mod, +18 STR, +22 SPD, +03 INT, -05 CON Kaioken 10 : 10x Mod, +20 STR, +24 SPD, +04 INT, -06 CON Kaioken 11* : 11x Mod, +22 STR, +26 SPD, +05 INT, -07 CON Kaioken 12* : 12x Mod, +24 STR, +28 SPD, +06 INT, -08 CON Kaioken 13* : 13x Mod, +26 STR, +30 SPD, +07 INT, -09 CON Kaioken 14* : 14x Mod, +28 STR, +32 SPD, +08 INT, -10 CON ---------------------------------------------------------- *These levels of Kaioken can only be utilized by Kaios and Makaios. Available Races ---------------------------------------------------------- Race (Fusions) Base PL Energy ---------------------------------------------------------- Saiyan (-N) (-T) (-HB) (-S) : 1,000,000 14.3% Terran (-N) (-HB) (-T) (-S) (-G) : 1,000,000 14.3% Halfbreed (-HB) (-S) (-N) (-T) : 1,000,000 14.3% Namek* (-HB) (-T) (-S) : 1,000,000 14.3% Kaio : 1,000,000 4.8% Makaio : 1,000,000 7.1% Vampire : 1,000,000 14.3% Human : 1,000,000 14.3% Praet : 500,000 14.3% ---------------------------------------------------------- *Namekians can only use Kaioken after fusing with another race.